Por Um Fio
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: Os pensamentos de Scully enquanto inconsciente durante o episódio One Breath.


****

Por Um Fio

De BelinhaZpears

Disclaimer: _título, diálogos em itálico, personagens e lugares pertencem a Chris Carter, à 1013 Productions e à Fox Network. Eu só os pedi emprestados para criar uma fic sem fins lucrativos. Quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias não passam de meras coincidências._

****

Spoilers: _Duane Barry/Ascension/One Breath_

****

Sumário: _fanfiction passada durante os eventos de "One Breath". Quais os pensamentos de Scully enquanto perdida no seu inconsciente?_

****

N/A: _a minha primeira fic de X-Files. Agradeço a compreensão! Desculpem se a tradução saiu meio "abrutalhada", mas tentei aproximá-la o mais possível daquilo que significava. )_

Pela primeira vez, senti-me balançar entre as duas vertentes da nossa existência. Vida e morte. Real e imaginário. Senti-me pairar na linha que divide ambas, onde não se sente dor, onde não se sente medo, onde não se sente nada.

As minhas memórias são negras como a escuridão durante a noite. Não sei o que me aconteceu; _como vim eu aqui parar_? É como se a minha mente tivesse parado no tempo, impedindo-me de assimilar os aspectos que tinham ocorrido desde que vira Duane Barry abrir o porta-bagagens pela última vez até agora.

O pequeno barco onde eu misteriosamente me encontrava balouçava, como se não passasse de um berço onde eu me sentia segura e protegida, num lago tão negro quanto as minhas memórias. Sentia o ranger da corda que me prendia ao cais à medida que a suave ondulação me tentava levar à perdição. Um vento fraco bateu-me na face e senti o meu cabelo dançar com ele. Fosse o que fosse aquele lugar, qualquer que tivesse sido a razão de agora eu me encontrar ali, sentia-me bem: havia uma paz interior que eu nunca experimentara que me acalmava a todos os níveis, estava rodeada por uma imensa descontracção que já há muito não sentia.

Depois, vozes chamavam por mim. Não conseguia entender tudo o que elas me diziam, apenas sabia que chamavam por mim: "_Dana! Dana!_" ... Porém, nada fiz para lhes responder. Estava ali tão bem... Naquele lugar tão desconhecido para mim, eu encontrava o descanso que há tantos anos me fora roubado e parecia não possuir data de regresso.

A neblina que me envolvia pareceu dispersar de súbito e eu consegui vislumbrar sombras no cais à minha frente. Duas pessoas; um homem e uma mulher, vestidos de branco da cabeça aos pés. Anjos? Teriam vindo buscar-me para junto deles? E depois reparei numa terceira sombra: _mãe_! A minha mãe também estava ali comigo! A sua expressão era de profunda tristeza, os seus olhos brilhavam devido às lágrimas e murmurava palavras que eu não conseguia ouvir, por mais que me esforçasse.

Ela esticou a mão, caminhando lentamente ao longo do cais, como que a pedir-me para regressar para junto dela. Eu, porém, não reagi. Perdoa-me, mãe, mas é aqui que eu agora me sinto bem. Os meus braços pesam como chumbo e sinto-me assim incapacitada de os levantar, para a tocar enquanto lhe digo que estou bem neste local.

A minha mãe olha-me com tristeza e, se seguida, a sua mão cai lentamente. Vi uma lágrima rolar pela sua face e ela encosta o queixo ao peito, começando a afastar-se. Regressou ao fundo do cais, para junto da pequena mulher de cabelo curto e bata branca que me olha com uma expressão neutra. Não quero que se vá embora... mas ao mesmo tempo não quero abandonar aquele sítio. Quem sabe se algum dia o voltarei a encontrar?

A neblina pareceu tornar-se mais densa, mas tão depressa quanto surgiu assim desapareceu. A mãe já não estava ali comigo; somente a mulher de branco ainda se encontrava no cais. Para onde teria ela ido? Que coisa tão importante tinha ela a fazer para me deixar ali sozinha?

Foi então que vi duas novas sombras surgirem. Sombras que se tornaram cada vez mais nítidas. Um homem e uma mulher. Um homem alto, moreno, de aspecto totalmente desleixado, e uma mulher de longos cabelos arruivados e simples indumentárias. O meu colega Mulder e a minha irmã Melissa.

Tentei prevenir Missy para não o tratar pelo primeiro nome. _Ele não gosta! _Mas nem uma palavra saiu dos meus lábios. Experimentei esticar o braço, mas os meus esforços foram em vão.

__

- Ela não está aqui.

- _Não, a sua fúria e o seu... o seu medo estão a bloquear..._

Mulder abanou a cabeça e começou a afastar-se. Não! Para onde ia ele? Tentei chamá-lo, mas não consegui. E antes de poder evitá-lo, o meu melhor amigo abandonou o cais. Atrás dele, seguiu Melissa, deixando-me só com a mulher de branco.

Esta avançou até mim, com um olhar subitamente doce e falou com voz angelical:

__

- Dana? Dana, querida? Eu sei que me consegues ouvir. Aqui é a enfermeira Owens.

Afinal, ela não veio para me levar com ela...

__

- Estou aqui para tomar conta de ti, querida – continuou ela, com um tom harmonioso – _Ajudar-te a encontrar o caminho de regresso a casa. Sei que esta noite estás muito longe do teu lar e que o sítio onde estás é pacífico. Seria bom ficares aí, mas Dana, apenas deves partir quando for a tua hora. Estarei aqui se precisares de mim, querida._

De seguida, a mulher afastou-se de mim uma vez mais. Sim, o seu discurso era emotivo e, a uma primeira vista, verdadeiro. Mas que deveria eu fazer nesta situação? _Não confiar em ninguém – _uma simples afirmação que, com o passar do tempo, prometia tornar-se a lei que regeria a minha vida até ao seu final. Aceitar, não perguntar. A enfermeira desejava ver-me regressar ao seu mundo, mas quais seriam os planos que ela tinha reservados para mim?

Tudo pareceu parar e eu já nem o meu coração sentia bater no meu peito. Ali eu não conhecia o medo, a dor, o stress diário de uma rotina à qual não podia fugir. Ali eu estava realmente bem. E se a única pessoa que podia compreender por completo todos os meus sentimentos não estava interessada em ver-me de volta para ela, então eu não tinha por que regressar.

As vozes continuavam a chamar por mim. _Da-na, Da-na_! Mas eu aprendera a não as escutar. Assim, estes sons eram cada vez menores. Rezava somente para que me perdoassem. Perdoem-me a dor e as lágrimas derramadas: é aqui que eu vou ficar. Vou permanecer aqui, esperar para reencontrar Ahab e perguntar-lhe aquilo que, por uma questão de mero e estúpido orgulho, nunca perguntara enquanto pudera: "_Tens orgulho em mim, Ahab? Tens orgulho em dizer que sou tua filha?_".

As faces regressam então ao cais. A enfermeira Owens e o homem de bata branca esperam bem lá no fundo. Os meus olhos cruzam-se com os dela. Quente. _Volta para nós!_ Não, não me parece... Mais perto de mim, a mãe e Missy estendem-me a mão. Choram. Vou sentir saudades delas, mas agora não posso voltar atrás.

O barco balança nas águas negras. Subitamente, sinto um gelo enorme – o fim está perto, eu sei. Ouço o ranger da corda e percebo que está presa ao cais somente por um fio. Sim, agora é o fim. Experimento levar a mão à boca para um beijo de despedida às duas mulheres que choram a minha partida, mas é impossível. É o adeus anunciado.

Por fim, a corda parte e sinto o barco mover-se. Está livre. Nada mais o pode prender à outra realidade. Sei para onde ele me leva e tento relaxar. Terei de me preparar para o que me espera para lá do lago.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- _Olá, Starbuck. É o Ahab._

Ahab! _Oh, Ahab, onde estás_? Tento abrir os olhos a todo o custo, mas as minhas pálpebras estão pesadas. A última coisa que me lembro é de me afastar do cais e ser envolvida por um denso nevoeiro, ainda no lago negro. Não sei o que me aconteceu desde aí. Estou deitada algures, adormecida por fora, mas ainda consciente na minha mente. As minhas forças parecem esvair-se.

__

Onde estou?

Consigo ouvir, porém, o que se passa à minha volta. E, até há pouco, tudo estava silencioso. Agora é Ahab que me fala. Por aí algures, o meu pai está a meu lado.

__

- As pessoas diziam-me: "A vida é curta. Filhos, eles crescem depressa, antes de dares por isso está tudo acabado". Eu nunca os ouvi. Para mim, a vida seguia um caminho próprio. Havia demasiadas recompensas... até ao momento em que soube... eu entendi depressa... que nunca mais te veria outra vez... minha menina.

O meu coração bateu mais forte ao ouvir a sua voz. Eu não me conseguia sequer lembrar de uma única vez em que ele me falara assim. A voz de Ahab, antes tão dura e autoritária, surgia-me agora embargada pela emoção.

__

- Foi então que eu senti a vida presa por um fio, como se fosse uma batida de coração. Eu nunca soube o quanto amava a minha filha até perceber que já não tinha mais oportunidades. E nesse momento eu teria trocado cada medalha, cada elogio, cada promoção por... somente mais um segundo contigo. Nós voltaremos a estar juntos de novo, Starbuck, mas não agora. Em breve.

Tive vontade de me levantar e correr até ele para o abraçar. Nunca em toda a minha vida ele me dirigira algo tão belo! _Onde estás, Ahab?_ O som de passos que se afastam propaga-se na minha mente. _Ahab, não me deixes sozinha_! Eu quero ficar junto a ti agora, não em breve!

O meu pedido quase desesperado mistura-se com uma voz feminina que sussurra ao meu ouvido:

__

- Dana? Eu sei que a morte está muito perto de ti esta noite. Mas Dana, o teu tempo ainda não acabou.

A enfermeira Owens também estava a meu lado. Ahab perdera-se – será que algum dia o viria a encontrar? Eu somente quero ficar num sítio calmo, onde me sinta segura. Quero ficar aqui. Esperava ficar a seu lado, mas também ele me diz para regressar. Será que não entendem? Eu quero um sítio onde possa permanecer sossegada...

Não sei ao certo quanto tempo aqui fiquei: horas, dias, semanas? À memória vinham-me os momentos que relembrava com maior carinho: as aventuras com Ahab, Bill e Charlie; as conversas com mãe e Missy; os meus tempos de aluna; a minha decisão de entrar para o FBI; o meu primeiro caso com Mulder... Mulder. Onde estaria ele? Somente o vira uma única vez!

E foi então que senti. Uma respiração mais forte. Uma impressão na minha mão, como se alguém a tocasse ao de leve.

- _Eu sinto, Scully... que tu acreditas... que ainda não estás preparada para partir. E tu sempre tiveste a força das tuas crenças. Eu não sei se a minha presença aqui... te vai ajudar a regressar. Mas estou aqui._

Era ele. Mulder estava a meu lado, pedia-me para regressar. As memórias tinham feito nascer em mim o desejo de regressar para o local onde pertencia. E se também Mulder desejava o meu retorno, então eu sabia que ocupava um lugar especial no seu coração. Podia contar com ele para o bem e para o mal.

Nesse instante, eu entendi a razão do discurso de Ahab. Eu não queria sofrer como ele se ainda tinha a oportunidade de falar aquilo que devia. Tenho de partir. Tenho de regressar para aqueles que ficaram do outro lado. A minha vida é a deles – ainda há tanto para dizer. A minha vontade de regressar era cada vez maior!

E então eu senti o peso nas pálpebras diminuir e uma luz forte tornou-se mais evidente. Experimentei entreabrir os olhos e vi um belíssimo céu azul. As minhas pálpebras tremeram ligeiramente e, com um grito do coração que me atingiu como uma chicotada, abri-os por completo. O céu tornou-se branco, as árvores que me rodeavam tornaram-se cortinados de um duro tom esverdeado e a bela paisagem à minha frente revelou-se ser um balcão de recepção. O paraíso pessoal em que me encontrava transformara-se num hospital.

E eu soube que estava viva.

Estava de volta.

**__**

FIM


End file.
